El cielo acostado
by Vegx184ever
Summary: Ella quería venganza, pero no el tipo de venganza que toda su raza de androides quería, no el tipo de venganza que su creador quería, tenía una muy distinta, y para eso necesitaba a 18, luego se encargaría de sí misma, e iba a ser feliz a su manera. Vegeta tenía sus planes, pero no lo iba a permitir, y menos esperaba terminar amando a la "Hojalata" que un día quiso matar. Vx18


**Disclaimer: DBZ y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Era una bella mañana, en el pasto verde se reflejaban los rayos del sol, un cabello rubio hacía contacto con el piso aún húmedo por el rocío, y justo a los ojos cerrados, una pequeña rama casi invisible, molestaba.

Limpiaba su labio superior con la lengua mientras le sacaba los pétalos a una flor

"Me ama. No me ama. Me ama. No me ama. Me ama..." Repetía. Era muy estúpido para ella, según ella, o siendo ella, ni siquiera sabía a quien específicamente se refería, quien la amaba o no la amaba. Había observado a la gente normal hacerlo, así que pensó que no sería nada malo que ella lo hiciera también.

En las ruinas de un laboratorio subterráneo, una androide pelinegra se apretaba el rostro abriendo enormes ojos y casi sacándose un pedazo de piel.

_ Mejor no me saco esta piel artificial, ya que quedaría hecha una bola de metales por completo, y me vería peor que ahora. -Dijo para sí misma.

A su lado había otra chica, con el cabello verdoso agua y los ojos del mismo. Con el pelo corto por delante y un largo peinado por detrás. La otra tenía el pelo azul con mechones negros y ojos morados con verde fosforescente. Estaban atadas por unas cadenas al brazo izquierdo de la androide principal. A su alrededor eran inundadas por el humo que salía de quien sabe donde. Los químicos estaban volcados por todas partes y una pequeña parte del lugar estaba quemándose. A la admiración y deleite de los ojos de cada una.

Luego de un rato, los vidrios rotos se volvieron aburridos, esa lugar era un desastre. ¿Para que seguir ahí?

_ Volvamos a nuestro tema...

A 18 comenzó a estirarse como un gato, mientras la niebla que delataba el sueño que tenía se iba yendo y su vista se volvía más clara, pudo divisar a lo lejos a 3 figuras acercándose, una iba firme y dos iban acostadas en su brazo y sin ánimos.

_ Era mejor no haber salido nunca.

_ Nacido -Corrigió-

18 puso una cara de confusión, levantando una ceja.

_ ¿Que clase de idiota viene por aquí? -bostezó- espero que no se vayan a arrepentir por haberme quitado el sueño.

Se levantó y avanzó hacía donde ellas se encontraban.

_ ¿Cual es tu nombre?

_ ¿Que te importa? -las miró raro, completamente, ella conocía a las personas más raras del mundo, conocía a dos aliens de otra raza y de otro planeta, conocía a un sujeto verde y con antenas, a otro con 3 ojos, a uno sin nariz, a otro que venía del futuro, conocía a un escarabajo gigante ultrapoderoso y ella era mitad humana mitad androide. 3 Imbéciles no podían venir y quitarle lo que tenía.-

_ Mi nombre es 11 -le contestó firmemente-

18 dio una risa absurda por fuera, pero a la vez nerviosa por dentro. Mucho.

_ Ay niña, vete a jugar con tus muñecas, tu mamá ha de estarte buscando.

_ Solo te pregunté tu nombre, No te cuesta nada decirme, ¿o si?

_ ... -Lo pensó por un instante. Trataba de recordar su verdadero nombre pero era imposible. Solo eran unas mocosas estúpidas, si la molestaban solamente las mandaría a volar y ya, en fin ellas habían ido a aburrirle la mañana. Les diría con honra el nombre que le habían dado y enseñado a aprenderse- Me llamo Androide número 18.

Empezaron a observarla detenidamente con odio e impaciencia.

Era como cuando cantaban el cumpleaños Feliz, ¿Que cara debía poner? quería una amenazante pero solo demostraba confusión.

Puso su mano en el cuello de la híbrida rubia apretándolo cada vez más y más fuerte. ¿Miedo? el miedo no era nada al lado de las dudas.

Golpeó su cabeza contra un árbol que había detrás. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer por la boca de 18.

Vegeta venía subiendo por ese pequeño cerro, Con su hijo detrás, arrastrando una bola de metal que tenía atada a la pierna.

_ Hey, Chica de hojalata ¿necesitas ayuda? -Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

Fue con un paso rápido hasta donde las 4 se hallaban y dio un gran golpe en la cara a la pelinegra haciéndolas saltar a las 3, metros allá.

_ Si alguien va a matar a la muñeca de lata, voy a ser yo -dijo riendo y dándoles pequeñas patadas burlonas- Trío de entrometidas.

_ Papá espérame. Ya voy llegando -Pronunció de a poco el pequeño Trunks con esfuerzo- ¿Que ocurre?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo n.n ¿Reviews? 3 los queremos mucho **


End file.
